cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pattern
The Pattern The Pattern is a heavy roleplay guild who takes great pride in the fact that we will not limit our members' roleplay with dozens of rules to weigh them down. Our end goal is to not only provide our members with a friendly, mature, and open minded environment to roleplay in; but to bring as much quality roleplay to the server as we possibly can. We strive to maintain a high standard of class and maturity in our dealings with the rest of the server, and anyone who wears The Pattern's tag is expected to uphold these values. We want to have fun, we want our members to have fun, and we want anyone who roleplays with us to have fun as well. We're all about having a good time, and maintaining a friendly atmosphere while we do so. City of Kihneris The City of Kihneris, nestled deep with the Purple Lotus Swamp region of Stygia, is the place The Pattern calls home. It is a neutral city owned and ran by it's Lord and Lady. The doors of Kihneris are open to anyone who wishes to make their home here, we will not discriminate against any potential citizen based on their race, background, political views, or religious ideals (Please note: This refers to in character information). However there is much more to Kihneris than meets the eye. On the face of things we are a peaceful city with little to no controversial things going on here. However there is an inner circle of individuals within Kihneris who maintain and uphold a very dark and demonic secret. This secret greatly influences the decisions made by the city's leaders, as well as having a large influence over the city itself as a whole, whether the citizens realize it or not. One other notable quality of the city is that those who dabble in the magic of the dead often find themselves more powerful when within the walls of Kihneris. The city seems to attract an abnormally large amount of undead spiritual energy to be used by those who posses the abilities to harness and control it. The exact details regarding the dark and demonic secret of Kihneris are few and far between, as are the details behind the reason for the city attracting so much undead spiritual energy. Want to find out more? Then pack your bags my friends and make your way to our grand city, you will be welcomed into our populace with open arms. Kihneris also has a rapidly growing slave trade that is always looking for more slaves/slavers to make their home here. What does it all mean? As a member of The Pattern you get to roleplay without boundaries and without overly stressful expectations being placed upon you or your characters. You are free to make the OOC decision on whether you want to become involved in the more intense and extreme roleplay that goes on within the inner circle of people protecting the city's secret, or if you prefer to have your characters live their lives blissfully ignorant to the dark dealings that go on inside the city's inner walls. We hope to attract roleplayers who will enjoy all aspects of our city. We will do all we can to make them feel at home within our walls, and take pride in wearing our tag over their head. Important Information Please take the time to read through all of the threads linked below. They will give you a much more detailed look into The Pattern and what we are all about. When you apply to the Pattern we ask that you have at least a basic understanding of what you are getting yourself into, the threads linked below will be of great help in giving you that understanding. OOC Code of Conduct http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=27 IC Laws of Kihneris http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=26 IC and OOC Leadership http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=5 Slave Trade Information http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=3 City Facilities http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=10 Recognized Noble Households http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=9 Recognized Citizens http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=8 OOC Disclaimer http://pattern.tricerealm.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=6